A Memorable Meeting
by Morrisburger
Summary: Hearthrobb Sirius Black falls hard for bookworm Marlene M. He intends to show her a much more pleasurable use for the library.


I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe

He was here again, just like every other night this week. Didn't he have some trampy Ravenclaw he should be shagging, or some pitiful Slytherin he should be making miserable? Marlene sighed, and attempted to call to mind the proper way to stew newt livers for her Potion's essay.

Sirius Black, resident Hogwarts heartthrob, sat two tables over from Marlene McKinnon. To the untrained eye, he was proofreading an essay. This, of course, was ludicrous. Sirius Black was a prodigy, he had no need to do something as menial as proofreading. His real focus lay with the small, brown-eyed, fair-skinned brunette diligently working on her Potions paper. Though she was not beautiful in the conventional way, like all the self-absorbed harlots who threw themselves in his path, he was enamoured with her. He liked how she was so shy, she could barely speak to anyone she was no acquainted with. He liked how, although she was timid, she had the heart of a lion when her friends were being threatened (namely one Lily Evans, the long-time infatuation of his good friend James, but that is another story.) He liked how she scrunched up her face when she was thinking, without a thought to how others might perceive her pained expression. Although Sirius Black was quite enamoured of the timid bookworm, no one knew of his fascination, not even his fellow Marauders. Of course they would laugh, thinking it just another of his numerous jokes. Sirius Black ran through women faster that most people run through undergarments. Sirius Black did not fall in love, at least he didn't until last Thursday.

Last Thursday, he had wandered into the library (a miracle in itself) looking for his friend, Mooney. Although Sirius did not find his werewolf friend, he did stumble on a small sixth year Gryffindor reading an old novel. She was quite attractive, with her hair falling about her face and her features lighting up with pleasure from her book. He quickly scanned his memory, looking for her name and if she was already one of his conquests. Nothing came. That was odd in itself, Sirius knew everyone who was anyone, and this vixen was definitely someone. When he approached her, a knee-buckling pick-up line about to fall from his lips, she looked up, saw him, and scurried away. Sirius stood there, not quite sure what to make of it. After this rather shocking interlude, his obsession grew. He noticed her at meals (at the Gryffindor table, who knew?). She ate methodically, always one food group at a time. He noticed her in class. She always sat in the corner, next to Lily, perhaps in hopes that the professor would not call on her. He noticed her in the common room, always with a different book. He supposed his friends had noticed that he had become a tad withdrawn, but he guessed they chocked it up to his many family problems. At any rate, he had decided that something had to be done about this situation, hence his many nights studying near her. He was not shy by any standard, he was simply baffled on how to approach the whole affair, this bird was different, intriguing.

As Sirius Black sat pondering his situation, Marlene was attempting to ignore the gorgeous guy—no, man, that was sitting near her, in the flesh, smelling far too good for his own well-being. Although Marlene had never had a boyfriend, or really, even a kiss, she had read enough romance novels to know that Sirius Black was the epitome of perfection—he was witty, athletic, genius level smarts, and more attractive than any knight, pirate, or knave from a smutty novel. She often closed herself of to boys, favouring instead the relatively safe romances on the written page. But when Sirius Black was around, a girl's priorities went out of whack. In fact, she had already completed several daydreams, all involving a certain quidditch player tossing her against the bookshelves and doing some very… uncerebral things to her. Ah well, a fantasy was all it was. A boy like that had the run of the school; Marlene believed he preferred the stiletto-wearing type who didn't know the difference between Dostoevsky and Tchaikovsky. She gathered her things to leave, fully prepared to nurse her overactive hormones by indulging in good old Lady Chatterley's Lover. Little did she know, her night was about to pull a one-eighty.

This is it, Sirius thought; it's now or never. He didn't want to pass another night haunted by dreams of a doe-eyed nymph that left remnants in the morning. He didn't want to have to assuage his lust with some Ravenclaw tart again. He was going in.

He walked over to her. She studiously ignored him, attempting to shove her things into her bag and escape his to-die-for body. He looked at her for a minute, taking in her flushed cheeks and shining eyes (leftovers from here X-rated fantasy starring the Adonis in front of her). Still, he said nothing. She attempted to say, "Excuse me", but it manifested into an incoherent mumble.

He had had a speech planned out, he really had. But as he took in her dishevelled appearance, all his 'noble' intentions flew out the window. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips slammed down on hers. She let out a little yelp, but quickly melted into it. She had no control over her lips, they were tasting Black's mouth with teenage-esque abandonment.

Sirius could not believe this was happening. He had spent countless minutes, not to mention cold showers because of his fantasies, imagining how she would react. Although she was untrained, she had an innocence in her kiss that he had never encountered in all his conquests. Said innocence was doing unimaginable things to his brain, not to mention his nether regions. Fuck, he thought, no girl has ever turned me on this fast before; I don't want to scare her away! Little did he know, his erection was having an entirely different effect than he had thought.

Marlene was panting, she had never even read about something this blissful, let alone felt it! Then, to her embarrassment and Sirius' delight, she let out a ragged moan. He stopped for air, and to take in her appearances. Right now, he thought she could be the centrefold in any of the magazines hidden under Peter's bed. Her eyes were glazed, her lips swollen, and her chest heaving.

"Fuck, I've wanted this for so long…" He breathed, and started sucking on a very sensitive part of her neck. Her breathing hitched, and she feared she would moan again. Dammit, she thought, he must think I'm a harlot, but when he touches me like that…

Her hips started moving against his, begging to be fucked. God, when she did that, he felt like he could come right there. What was wrong with him? He usually lasted for ages before a girl could get him off! He couldn't wait. He cast a silencing spell and prayed no one would disturb them. He cleared off a study table with a sweep of his arms, and easily placed her there. He knew he was going to fast, but he needed it, and he would damn well make her need it too.

As he set about making her moan again, he deftly unbuttoned her school shirt. A black bra, no lace, probably the plainest he had ever seen, yet still the sexiest by far. She had a larger chest than he had thought, he supposed she hid behind those ill-fitting clothes for a reason. He stared dumbfounded at the most gorgeous pair of breasts of his acquaintance, and then attacked them through the fabric with relish. She let out a yelp of pleasure and frantically thought of what to do with her hands, she decide to grapple on to his luxurious locks, to hold him. Right. There. Oh God, yes.

In the back of her mind, she knew she should make him stop, but it just felt so fucking good. She was still unsure, however, should she take his shirt off? Eventually her nervousness subsided, replaced with a passionate fervour.

Her eagerness was having a sensational effect on the heartthrob. He slowly unzippered and pulled down her skirt to reveal her creamy legs. Fuck, he thought, how had he never noticed her before? She turned away in what he could only call discomfiture. He brought her face to his and attempted to reassure her with a searing kiss. He broke that blissful contact to look her in the eyes as his hand approached her underwear. He played with the hem of them, to offer her a chance to back out but they both knew there was no going back. As her briefs fell to the floor, she instinctively attempted to close her legs, but he would not allow her to. Before she could protest, he bent down and placed a blazing kiss on her most sensitive region. She let out a rather unladylike growl of appreciation. Sirius chuckled against her most intimate bit, whilst expertly ridding himself of his bothersome clothes. Just as she was about to explode, he crawled up and started to enter her. Her hands frantically searched for more of him as he spread her legs. Although she seemed impossibly tight, she was dripping wet. As he approached her barrier, he was wondering how pleasure like this could possibly exist. He had had countless experiences, but never anything like this. Although he attempted gentleness, incredible pain shot through her as her hymen ripped. She cried out and tried to squirm away, tears falling from her eyes as she futilely bit into his shoulder. He held her close and waited for the pain to subside.

As he felt her muscles relax, he began to thrust in and out of her. The couple soon realized that they were experiencing something rare. Pleasure ripped through them moments later when they met each other in climax. Sirius let out a strangled cry as he had the most powerful orgasm of his life. Marlene stared in wonder at his muscular chest. She had, of course, experienced orgasms on her own, but never anything nearly as earth shattering as that. They both stared at each other. Two teenagers who had never had a proper conversation lay still connected to each other, revelling in a bizarre kinship. They both knew that nothing would be the same, ever again.


End file.
